Like A Black Cat Do
by somandalicious
Summary: There is more to breaking and entering than a cheap thrill, and Draco got something other than he expected. Written for dramione ldws, but never posted.


There are a lot of things that a wizard will do to get into a witch's knickers, but there are even more things he'll do to get into her heart. Like shout his affections from the mountaintip, wax poetic to her window, or break into the world's most secure castle. The usual hullabaloo. Draco Malfoy wasn't really that kind of wizard and Headmistress McGonagall still scared the shite out of him.

Yet he was scaling Hogwarts' rampart on an effing--what did she call it? A bangarang? Batarang? Something weird and undeniably muggle. He couldn't understand why the didn't use brooms. Or more simply, ask for the sodding book. He wasn't born yesterday and his intuition told him something was amiss. Because really, he knew she wasn't an acrophobic and that she also remained in McGonagall's favor. Still, he ascended while garbed in the traditional burglar black so that he faded into the darkness. She even made him wear a stocking cap over his hair.

"Hurry," Hermione Granger hissed from the parapet. Her long braid falling over her shoulder like Rapunzel

"Patience, woman!" He was nearly there anyway. He didn't see what was the big hurry.

She bit her lip as she watched him, and her eager fingers tapped the stone. When he came close enough, she pulled him unceremoniously over the edge, scrapping his flesh hastily on the limestone. He was sure his stomach was going to scar and his jumper was ruined. He immediately let her know how much that aggravated him.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed and pivoted. "Honestly, lower your voice."

He glared at her retreating back in a way he felt was tremendously menacing before he followed her.

They journeyed down a tortuous staircase, past the snoozing portrait of the Fat Lady and on towards the fourth floor where he almost tripped on the trick step. Thankfully she had jerked him over it and his body collided deftly with hers. The air was thick with sudden sexual tension, pulsing in his ear drums and electrifying his skin. It was static. Their eyes met and as if it was the most natural thing to do, his mouth began to descend towards hers when she moved away. "Not yet."

"Not yet?" He exclaimed only too loudly, he didn't like to be teased, it made him feel foolish.

She said nothing as she led him quickly down the remainding stairs to the fourth floor. They tip-toed past the singing coat of armor until they arrived at the library where she paused. Holding her breath and staring blankly at the wall.

"Go, Granger. Before Filch finds us. Or worse, Mrs. Norris," he hissed and nudged her forward, causing her to stumble.

"Don't be silly. We won't get caught." But her voice wavered and he felt panic bloom in the pits of his gut. If she was losing her composure, he had nobody to calm him. He would freak. Like a coward.

Then she grabbed the handle hastily and slipped in. With his heart beating like thunder, he followed.

He found her waiting at the entrance of the Restricted Section, a coy smile across her face. She crooked her finger at him before she ducked past the velvet rope. When he found her, she was standing between the stacks, a wicked grin upon her face.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"What about the book?" He was still nervous they were going to get caught. And arrested. Tarred and feathered.

"Forget the book." She pouted and waved her hand flippantly.

"Excuse me?" Because he didn't risk his soul just for the sake of Breaking and Entering. That was a felony.

"If I wanted a book, I only had to owl McGonagall. So that was a ruse to get you here." She explained, her eyes downcast in shame.

"I knew it!" Oddly though, he wasn't angry with her for tricking him. "So why are we here?"

"Well, I always wanted to be kissed by Draco Malfoy in the Restricted Section," she mumbled and awkwardness pinked her cheeks.

His grin was easy as he stepped forward and tilted her chin up. "I've always wanted to kiss Hermione Granger in the library."

So he did. Because he would do anything to taste the sweetness of her mouth.


End file.
